No te vayas
by Stephany Herondale Elric
Summary: —No te vayas… —susurra tan bajo que parece sólo un suspiro, con esa voz grave y calmada, tan endemoniadamente sensual, que el corazón del italiano da un vuelco. –lo siento… me debo ir. –dijo riendo un poco. El menor entreabrió los ojos y comenzó a emanar una terrorífica aura asesina. —Como te atrevas a poner un pie fuera de la cama, te moleré a golpes hasta la muerte…


**No te vayas**

Abrió con pesadez sus párpados. Miró de reojo todo a su alrededor. Parecía estar en una habitación típica japonesa, con puertas de tatami. No puede evitar sonreír. Siente el peso en su pecho emanar un reconfortante calor, y rodea con sus brazos ese cuerpo de piel tan tersa; con extremo cuidado, apenas rozando, un leve contacto. Cualquier movimiento en falso y se despertaría… se veía tan lindo al dormir… la expresión serena y placida en su rostro, era realmente encantadora. En el profundo silencio que reinaba en la habitación, sólo se escuchaba el suave resoplido de su respiración, un calmado vaivén, el sube y baja del pecho del joven, que se acurrucaba en el cuerpo del rubio por debajo de las sábanas. Con cuidado acarició esos negros, finos y suaves cabellos, que caían desordenados en su frente. La sensación de tener a su lado ese cuerpo desnudo, piel contra piel, saber que está a su lado, despertar y lo primero que sus ojos vean, y su cuerpo sienta, sea Kyoya, era lo más perfecto que podía existir…

Pero la boba sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó que debía volver a Italia. Que ganas tenía de quedarse toda la mañana, incluso cuando el menor le reclamara que no quería que lo abrazara tanto, y en cuanto tratara de besarle, lo más seguro es que Hibari se molestara y el rubio terminaría golpeado, y avergonzado por estar desnudo, se alejaría hasta quedar al otro de lado del futón, cubriéndose todo con la sábana, y un ligero sonrojo, casi imperceptible, colorearía sus pálidas mejillas. Ah… se vería tan tierno así… eso sólo le provocaría a Dino más ganas de abrazarlo, con fuerza; y en cuanto lo hiciera, el de ojos azul grisáceos, irradiando un aura asesina lo mandaría a volar al otro lado de la habitación con un patada, puesto que no podría traer en ese momento sus tonfas…

Pero no podía ser así. Tenía que regresar lo más pronto posible. En Italia sólo le esperaban problemas, dinero sucio que obtener, hombres que mandar, alianzas con otras familias que firmar, papeles que leer y ordenar, batallas, muertes… no quería regresar a la realidad, pero lo que menos quería era alejarse del chico que dormía en sus brazos. Suspiró con resignación… era esa la vida que le tocó ¿no?. Agitó un poco el cuerpo del menor, moviéndolo para hacerle reaccionar, éste aún dormido murmuró un quejido parecido a "Mmgh…" con el ceño fruncido.

—Hey, Kyoya… despierta…

—No jodas Haneuma… —pronuncia aun medio dormido, cubriéndose con las sábanas y en un acto inconsciente acurrucándose mas en el mayor. —Vamos Kyoya… no seas malo... ya me voy a regresar a Italia… mínimo despídete… —dice con su típico tono despreocupado y alegre, sin embargo una parte de el luce afligida. Silencio… no obtiene respuesta del japonés… suspira resignado y le agita el cabello sonriendo con un poco de dulzura, y una mirada algo lejana. —Me voy. —con la expresión mas fría se sienta en la cama, dándole la espalda al pelinegro y comienza a levantarse, cuando una mano, de manera débil, le toma de la muñeca. Se detiene en seco…

—No te vayas… —susurra tan bajo que parece sólo un suspiro, con esa voz grave y calmada, tan endemoniadamente sensual, que el corazón del italiano da un vuelco. Era increíble… no podía caber en su asombro y alegría… normalmente Kyoya diría algo como "no me importa" incluso hubo veces que le dijo "ya desaparece, invades mi espacio personal" Hubo otras que no hizo ni una mueca, pero ahora le decía "no te vayas", con ese tono que sonaba tan vulnerable que las ganas de detenerse y abrazarlo con fuerza comenzaban a dominarle. Volteó a ver el rostro del muchacho, con el que pasaba todas las noches que venía a Japón. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados, y la expresión en su rostro se notaba algo molesta, como cuando te apuntan con una luz a los ojos. Incluso parecía que aún no había despertado. Sonrió con dulzura. –lo siento… me debo ir. –dijo riendo un poco. El menor entreabrió los ojos y comenzó a emanar una terrorífica aura asesina. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Cavallone.

—Como te atrevas a poner un pie fuera de la cama, te moleré a golpes hasta la muerte… —y dicho esto, el mayor trago saliva. Cuando se lo proponía... vaya que podía ser terrorífico… rió un poco por lo bajo, y al sentir un fuerte codazo en las costillas -que podría haber dejado en Knock out a cualquier persona normal… -, se calló y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. El dueño de Hibird se levantó un poco y se subió por completo encima del otro, usándolo casi de colchón, y su pecho de almohada. Dino rió, pero Hibari le volvió a golpear y mejor guardo silencio. El guardián de la nube se volvió a quedar dormido. El jefe de la familia Cavallone acaricia una vez más su cabello. Que importaba que llegando tendría una enorme pila de trabajo, ¿que importaba si por quedarse no dormiría en una semana?, ¿que importaba si por no ir a la reunión de la tarde ocasionaría una guerra entre mafias? ¿O si al pobre Romario le daba un infarto al no saber nada del boss…? Ahora sería infantil y egoísta… ya tendría tiempo después para preocuparse de esas cosas… rodeó a Kyoya con sus brazos y terminó por conciliar sueño.


End file.
